


Oh Baby

by there_must_be_a_lock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Being an Ass, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Demon Dean Winchester, F/M, super unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/there_must_be_a_lock/pseuds/there_must_be_a_lock
Summary: Inspired by the LCD Soundsystem song of the same name.





	Oh Baby

Dean brings me his nightmares, and I give him slow kisses in the dark. 

He comes in without warning, wakes me with shaky hands up my shirt and little bites down my neck. “Couldn’t fall back to sleep,” he whispers, and his tongue traces circles around my hipbones. He’s pulling at my shorts before I’m fully conscious, and he licks and sucks until I’m begging him (I’m always begging for him), and this would be so much easier if he didn’t feel so good, so right, buried inside me like that. After, he wraps his arms around me and falls asleep. I can’t sleep, never can with him there, but I hold him through another nightmare, stroke his hair while he trembles, and I pretend to be asleep when he slips out of my bed before morning. 

Dean brings me his whiskey-laced kisses, all tongue and teeth, and I give him a place to put his anger when he doesn’t know what to do with it. 

He comes in drunk, and Sam and I were asleep hours ago, but I let him pull me out into the parking lot, into the Impala. His hands are rough when he’s drunk like this. In the morning, I’ll have a row of perfect purple fingerprints pressed into my wrists, but right now all I can feel is the bruising force of his hips pounding into mine, dirty and desperate. When he groans out my name it sounds enough like “I love you” that I can fool myself. I’m always fooling myself, with him. I’m begging again,  _ harder, please, fuck, you feel so good,  _ and he growls in response, slamming into me at exactly the right angle to make me scream. 

Dean brings me out through the side door, and we stumble away from the noise of the bar, and I give him head in the alleyway. 

“Baby,” he sighs, with his head back. “Baby, please.” I open my throat and let him snap his hips forward, his hands tangling in my hair. The gritty concrete is cutting into my knees. The way he’s pulling makes my scalp tingle and my eyes water. The pain seems distant, like something from a dream, and instead I close my eyes and feel the way his hips are stuttering, listen to his voice, the rough little moans he makes when he’s close. I almost choke when he comes, thick and bitter, but I swallow, and look up to him. He traces a finger across my lower lip, smiling, panting. “You look so good sucking my cock like that.” He zips up his jeans and is walking away before I can get to my feet. I lean against the brick wall and watch him go. I’m waiting for him to turn around and run back, take me in his arms, call me “baby” again. I’m so sick of waiting. 


End file.
